The present disclosure herein relates to an implantable medical device, and more particularly, to a bio-stimulating and bio-signal measuring circuit.
With development in a low-power, high-density electronic circuit implementation technology and a high energy density battery technology, an implantable medical device has decreased in size, has multi-function, and has multi-channel. A deep brain stimulator or defibrillator is an example of a commercialized implantable medical device. Also, the commercialization of various implantable medical devices is in progress, such as a stomach stimulator, a foot drop treatment device, cochlear implantation, and brain computer interface (BCI) or an implantable drug pump.
The implantable medical devices are different in symptoms to be treated while most of them have the same algorithm. When an abnormal state in a corresponding bio-signal according to the symptom to be treated is detected, the implantable medical device stimulates the nerve of a specific part. The implantable medical device relieves or removes the symptom to be treated by such a stimulation signal, and allows a corresponding bio-signal to become normal.
However, in an existing implantable medical device, a bio-stimulating mode and a bio-signal measuring mode are divided. The reason is to prevent a bio-signal signal measuring circuit from becoming damaged by a bio-stimulating signal. Thus, the existing implantable medical device cannot simultaneously perform the bio-stimulating mode and the bio-signal measuring mode. Thus, the existing implantable medical device has a limitation in that it is difficult to handle an abnormal signal in real time that may be caused upon the application of the bio-stimulating signal.